Regrets and Mistakes Are All Memories Made
by MrsFutureHarryStyles
Summary: Things are constantly changing for Skylar, but what is she to do when the best thing in her life changes? A One Direction Fanfic


"SKYLAR MAE PETERSON!" a familiar deep voice yelled from my kitchen. Butterflies of excitement flew through my stomach, " ONE SECOND, MORON!" I said pulling my black leggings on and flowy white top with see thru lace on the sides on, my hair was wavy and it elegantly landed right above my hip, swaying lightly, I was wearing eyeliner and mascara. Stealing one last look from the mirror I smiled and stopped posing slightly. Then realizing who was waiting for me down stairs I swung my bedroom door closed and walked down the hall into the kitchen.

I saw a very familiar sight, my lovely mother and Zayn sitting at the small kitchen table laughing about something Zayn said. "ZAYNIE BOY!" I yelled running up to him and enveloping him deep into my arms. "SKY!" he yelled mimicking my tone. I pulled him so tightly into me breathing him lovely Zayn like scent. "I missed you.", he whispered into the back of my neck. He pulled away holding me out and looking me up and down then twirling me. I couldn't help but blush. " look who's all grown up!". My mother laughed " I will leave you kids" she said " Lovely seeing you again Zayn, stop being such a stranger alright?" he kissed her on the cheek an she left for work.

Leaving me and Zayn staring at each other in the kitchen I smiled at him, he smiled back pulling me in for another hug. I grabbed two cups of coffee and pulled him into the living room. We sat on the soft brown couch the same spot we had sat millions of time before, my legs on his lap looking straight at each other.

"So." he said smiling brightly at me, " So." I said mimicking him. "You look so unbelievably different! What happened to those braces, see thru pale skin, and god awful haircut?" he joked. "Well" I started " orthodontist, discovery of the sun, and hew hair stylist!" I giggled. " It has been five months since you left, what did I get? Two lousy phone calls? Ugh some best friend you are Zayn Malik" I joked punching him playfully in the arm. " Sorry. I meant to call I really did, just things got so busy with the boys! I really never had time" I rolled my eyes and stretched my legs.

Id missed days like these, when zayn was away at X-Factor. He had called last night letting me know he would be stopping by in the morning.

I would never tell him how much it had really hurt me that he had called but maybe twice and hardly texted me. But I had expected that, what I didn't expect was him becoming such a big hit with this new band One Direction. Me and my mom had cheered them on relentlessly every night. I'd always wanted to meet them but I would never tell Zayn that he's probably just happy to be away from them for a while.

"sooo" I said while I was thinking about it, " give me the scoop! What are the boys really like?". " they're great we've really bonded, I'd love for you to meet them, really! I know you would get along great!". I nodded absentmindedly I was used to these empty words;

I'll call and text everyday.

Keep in touch.

I'll see you soon.

I've missed you.

These words meant nothing without actions, which is why I knew not to get my hopes up with meeting his band mates.

My deep thought was interrupted by Zayn's phone ringing. " I'll be right back love I gotta take this!" kissing me on the cheek ad going into the kitchen.

I sighed. I missed him really, but I was also so angry with him. We have been best friends literally since birth, we were born five minutes apart (he will never let me forget that he is older then me). And before that our moms were bet friends for as long as they can remember. We went through everything together, we used to basically live at each others houses. But what really brought us together was the accident, we became closer then ever. We spent every waking moment together , suffering together, crying together, hurting together. Everything.

But then he tried out for X-factor and I decided to get serious about dance. I danced three hours every night five nights a week. I guess that's how all my baby fat ( ohkay more like Twinkie fat) melted away an I went from size big to size small. I officially left my awkward stage. And I wasn't going back.

Zayn walked back leaned down and kissed my cheek, " I really have to go, but I miss you so you are going to come over and we are going to have one of our famous Zayn and Sky best friend days! Deal?" I nodded " Deal."

"Lovely seeing you Sky!, 5:00 tomorrow be there!" he said walking out the door and closing it behind me. Leaving me alone with both my thoughts and ice cream. Great that never meant good things


End file.
